


Off to See the Wizard

by ThePotterWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Party, F/M, Fic Fest, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Costume Party 2020, Wizard of Oz, fairy safe, fred weasley - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher
Summary: Fred has been trying to woo a certain witch for quite some time, though she is having trouble taking him serious. So he sees his upcoming costume party as the perfect setting for the perfect plan and enlists the help of his family and friends.*Written for the Fremione Fanatics' Costume Party 2020 fanfiction writing fest*my prompt was The Wizard of Oz
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: 2020 Fremione Costume Party





	Off to See the Wizard

“You're absolutely sure?” Fred Weasley asked, looking deeply into his little sister’s eyes for any trace of dishonesty.

“Swear it,” Ginny said as solemnly as she could. “I know how important this is, I would never do anything to mess it up.”

“If I do this and you are pranking me I will get you back. Not sure how, not sure when, but I will,” Fred said, trying and failing to scare Ginny. He never really had been able to threaten her properly, not even when they were little.

“I promise, as of about two hours ago, she told me she was for sure going and that's what she was dressing as. Now stop being so dramatic and lets get the lunch you promised me, I’m starving.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll just go let George know I’m leaving. Oh and Gin?” he asked from the doorway.

“What now?”

“Thank you.”

**

“I’ll take two Saturday shifts from the both of you,” Fred said, a slight pleading tone to his voice.

“And take that meeting with the goblins next week?” George added with a smirk.

“Good one mate,” Lee said bumping George's shoulder before adding “and tickets to the next Puddlemere match.”

“Done and done, so will you do it?” Fred asked, he could see his plan finally coming together.

“Yeah alright, we'll need to watch the movie again, if you want us to know the songs,” George agreed.

“I think my mum has it, we can watch it over there,” Lee offered.

“Alright then,” George agreed, then turned to Fred. “Now off with you, get out of here, you haven't much time left.”

“I don't know about you,” George said to Lee as Fred passed through the shop door, “but I would have done it for nothing.”

“Just to get him to shut up about it and ask her out, yeah that would have been enough for me,” Lee agreed laughing.

**

“So I have George and Lee convinced, I just need one more, mate. Will you please help me out?” Fred asked, this was the final step for his plan to work smoothly.

“I’ve never even heard of it,” Oliver Wood said with a slight look of apprehension.

“It's a muggle movie, you know like a photograph but longer and with sound,” Fred explained.

“I know what a movie is, you numpty. I just never seen that one. And you said I have to sing a bloody song?”

“Just the smallest little bit. Just remember how much you like me, and how much you like her.”

“She is a clever lass, helped me out more than once with the legal bits of my new contract. But enough to sing a bloody song in front of everyone?”

“What do you want then?”

“Tell you what, make sure Potter is on my team for the next few fly about Quidditch games at the Burrow and if you could get my husband to participate in a game or two that would be even better,” Oliver said with a wink.

“Potter I can do, Percy… Yeah mate, I have very little sway on that one. I reckon you would be the only one to get him anywhere near the pitch.”

“True enough, get me Potter so we can crush Ginny’s team and I’ll do it for you. I’ll need to watch the movie though.”

“George and Lee are going to Lee’s mum’s, she has a copy and the telly and all that. I’ll have them owl you when they are going over.”

“Alright then.”

**

The first annual Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes Halloween Extravaganza was in full swing. The joke shop, which had been entirely transformed, looked perfect. Gone were the shelves of products to be sold, replaced with every spooky thing imaginable. Though after Harry explained that it would be the scariest thing in the place, they decided to keep the unicycle riding Umbridge zipping about around the ceiling. The majority of the store’s main floor was dedicated to a dance floor and refreshments table, with seating around the perimeter.

Fred, George and Lee were most pleased with how well the haunted corridor had turned out. The interior balcony that ran around the top half of the shop was now unrecognizable. They had transfigured the railings into full walls and there was now a series of rooms that they had bewitched, transfigured and charmed into several different spooky scenes. It had taken time and a good deal of magic, but everyone seemed to be enjoying it.

The party had been going on for nearly two hours now and Fred was getting anxious. She had still yet to arrive, if she didn't show up soon all of his plans would be ruined. Spotting Ginny and Harry coming out of the haunted house, he hurried over to them.

“Like the haunted corridor?” Fred asked, he didn't want to come across as desperate.

“I think the skeleton trolly witch was my favorite,” Harry said with a laugh tipping the blood red drink in his hand to Fred.

“She’ll be here, I swear,” Ginny said, while patting Fred’s back gently.

“When? She’s never late, for anything. Maybe something happened?” Fred said as he continued to crane his neck looking around the room.

Finally he saw her walk in the door, she looked beautiful. She wore a blue and white pinafore with a short sleeved blouse underneath, on her feet were sparkling red slippers. Her normally bushy hair was smooth and sleek braided into pigtails and she carried a basket containing a very put out looking Crookshanks.

Fred’s eye seemed to be glued to her from the moment she walked in and he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. Keeping to a shadowy corner where he could see the whole room, it wouldn't do for Hermione to see him just yet, he took out his wand and covertly shot golden sparks toward George who turned from his conversation and nodded.

“Hermione, love! You look fabulous! How about that, we match,” George shouted as he walked over to where she was standing, still near the door.

“Hello George, did you know I was dressing as Dorothy?” Hermione asked with a smile, taking in his scarecrow costume.

“Not a clue,” George said with a wave of his hand. “Care for a stroll through the haunted house?”

“Haunted houses aren't really my thing, George,” Hermione said, looking a bit apprehensive.

“Nonsense, I’ll be with you the whole time.” George said, offering her his arm. “ Oh and would you look at that, it looks like we must follow the yellow brick road and it is leading straight to a haunted house. Sorry, love, it's fate.”

“Oh alright, let's go then,” Hermione said with a smile and took his arm. “So, where is Fred?”

“All in good time, all in good time,” George answered.

They made their way up the stairs and arrived at the first door. With a gentle push they entered to find a cozy looking sitting room, though the layer of dust and cobwebs made it look a bit spooky.

“Well, this isn't so bad, but it does look familiar,” Hermione said as they made their way through the dimly lit room.

“It’s modeled after Aunty Muriel’s sitting room,” George told her.

“Fancy a cup of tea?” A voice sounded near Hermione’s ear making her jump. She turned to see a skeleton standing near her with an awful red wid and pink feathered hat.

“Still have those skinny ankles I see,” the skeleton tutted as she took a seat at a table near the fireplace.

“Charming,” Hermione muttered as they continued along the yellow brick road.

At the end of the room was another large door and George gestured her though. Upon opening the door, they arrived in what appeared to be an old rope bridge.

“This is incredible,” Hermione muttered peering over what appeared to be a cliff’s edge. “It looks as though it could go down forever. Though you can't really see with all the fog.”

“Fred is a genius at charms, you know,” George said simply and gently pushed Hermione onto the bridge leading to the next room.

“Merlin it even feels like a real suspended rope bridge,” she marveled as they swayed gently from side to side. She tried to peer into the fog to get a better idea of the magic used and jumped when she heard the sounds of wolves off in the distance.

“No time for dawdling, love,” George said and they continued on the journey. Once across the bridge they came to yet another door.

“Would you look at that,” A voice called from somewhere in the dense fog. “Were nearly a matching set.”

“Who is that?” Hermione asked, trying to get a better look.

“Hermione, George,” Lee greeted the pair of them walking into view.

“Okay, really what is going on?” Hermione asked. Lee was dressed in an old tin suit, complete with a metal funnel on top of his head, even his dreadlocks were silver.

“What do you mean?” Lee asked innocently.

“Why are you dressed as the scarecrow and tinman? You must've known I was coming as Dorothy.”

“Not a clue, love,” Lee said with a smile, echoing George's words from earlier. “Mind if I join you lot?”

“The more the merrier,” George answered and held the door open for them.

Still shaking her head suspiciously at her two companions, Hermione walked through the door and let out an audible gasp. Though they had very certainly just passed through a door, they seemed to be outside again. This time however it looked to be an old graveyard.

“Honestly, how did you do this?” Hermione asked. “It smells like we're outdoors, I can feel the breeze.”

“I'm not sure if i should be offended or not, Lee. seems our fair Dorothy here thinks we're nothing more than a bunch of pretty faces.”

“I know you all are brilliant, but this is a whole new level,” Hermione said, still looking around in wonder.

“To be fair, we do have some very pretty faces,” Lee offered.

Hermione let out a loud laugh as she peered down at the surrounding tombstones. “These names are the best. Eileen Dover, Enzo Itgoes, oh how clever. Upton O’Good, well that's fitting. Oswald Matung, Myra Gret. Gladys Nomie and Diane Rott. Who came up with all of these? They’re perfect.”

“Thank you very much,” Lee said with a bow.

Still bending low to read the names on the tombstones, Hermione let out a small scream as a skeletal hand popped up from the ground of the grave she was standing over. With a hand on her chest she moved quickly back to where George and Lee were waiting for her on the yellow brick road and suggested they continue on.

Yet again, they were met with a closed door that seemed to be standing alone in the open air. Lee walked to it and held it open for George and Hermione. Walking through they were still outside, though this time at the edge of a very thick wood.

“Well the path goes right through, shall we?” George asked and he and Lee both offered her an arm.

It was much darker here where the trees were so close it was nearly impossible to stray from the path. More sounds of distant wolves were heard all around them, as well as rattling chains and ghostly moans and whispers.

“Sorry,” Hermine said when she realized she was squeezing George and Lees arms a bit too tightly. “I know in my head this is all just magic, but it seems so real.”

“No worries, we're nearly through,” George said, patting her hand reassuringly.

“What is that? Just ahead?” Lee asked, pointing up the path.

“Oliver? Oliver Wood, is that you?” Hermione asked as they got close enough to see him properly. “Oh for Merlin's sake, I’m not going any further until you all tell me what's going on.”

Oliver, who was dressed in a very convincing lion costume, looked from George to Lee.

“Well, Hermione dear, isn't it obvious?” George asked. “Were off to see the wizard.”

“What wizard? Why are you all dressed like this? You know how much I hate being pranked.”

“You'll see soon enough,” Oliver said and beckoned her forward.

“Let's just finish up our journey and all questions will be answered,” Lee told her.

Hermione looked as if she were going to ask more questions but said nothing and stomped down the yellow brick road with purpose. With her accelerated speed they came to the next door rather quickly and she barely paused as she pushed through into the next room. She stopped abruptly at the stark change of scenery.

They now seemed to be on the Hogwarts Express, though it was much shabbier and dirtier than the real one. It took them a moment for their eyes to adjust to the brighter light.

“This is the last room, love,'' George said encouragingly into her ear as they walked down the narrow corridor.

“Hmmm,” Hermione said, too preoccupied, waiting for the big prank to reveal itself. As they passed the last compartment the door opened quickly and a voice called out to them.

“Anything off the trolly dears?”

Another seemingly animated skeleton, this one dressed to look like the old trolly witch was gesturing for them to come into the compartment and look over her trolly of treats. Along with the usual pastries and sweets were several large glass pitchers full of brightly colored liquid with little cards in front of the pitchers had names like Flaming Dragon’s Blood, Black Magic, and The Conjuring.

“Merlin, that’s strong,” Hermione coughed out as she sampled the bright red Flaming Dragon’s Blood.

“Not too much there lass,” Oliver said as she took another, smaller sip from her drink. “You’ll want to remember this next bit, I’m sure.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't continue, he took a step back and gestured to the end of the corridor.

“Alas, my dear Dorothy, this is where we leave you,” Lee said as they reached the door.

“We’ll be seeing you again soon,” George told her, taking her hand and kissing it. “Just follow the yellow brick road.”

“What is going on?” Hermione asked yet again.

“Just follow the yellow brick road,” George, Lee and Oliver said together before pulling out their wands. With a loud crack they were gone and Hermione was alone.

**

“Alright, if I can have everyone’s attention,” Fred called out to the crowd of partygoers. “I have a bit of a plan working tonight and I need all of your help. To those who don’t know I have been attempting to woo a certain witch for a good amount of time now. She has been a bit hesitant up until now, questioning, for some ridiculous reason, my true intentions. Tonight I am attempting to prove my honorable and very serious desire to move on to the next level in our budding relationship.

Now, this beautiful and clever witch has a particular children’s book series that she holds dear and my plan is to make it come alive a bit for her tonight. It's a muggle book series so many of you may never have heard of it and that's perfectly okay. Though if you're willing, we do need to go ahead and get started, we're almost out of time.”

A general murmur of agreement met him from the crowd and Fred, with the help of Harry, Ginny and Angelina set about changing everything, from the guests costumes to the decor of the room.

A loud crack announced the arrival of George, Lee and Oliver. Fred looked to Harry and nodded. Harry rushed up to the top of the stairs where Hermione would be coming to at any second.

“Harry?” Hermione asked as she came through the door. “Will you please tell me what's going on? This is getting rather tiresome.”

“Good evening Miss, if you would like to enter the great Emerald City, you must wear these,” Harry said, barely concealing a grin. “Just go with it Hermione, it’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Hermione huffed.

“Oh, and a set for your little cat too,” Harry said, handing her a second pair.

Hermione couldn't help the small giggle that escaped at Harry’s joke and took the glasses. Once the glasses were firmly in place on both Hermione and Crookshanks, Harry gestured for her to descend the stairs. At the bottom she was met once again by George, who gave her a cheeky wink and began to sing.

“I could while away the hours  
Conferrin’ with the flowers,  
Consulting with the rain;  
And my head I’d be a scratchin’  
While my thoughts are busy hatchin’  
If I only had a brain.”

She stood rooted to the spot, staring with her mouth slightly open as she watched George’s song and dance. After a moment a large smile came to her face and she readily took his hand as they walked a bit further. After a few steps Lee appeared in front of them and he too started to sing.

“When a man’s an empty kettle  
He should be on his metal  
And yet I’m torn apart  
Just because I’m presumin’  
That I could be kind of human  
If I only had a heart.”

Taking Lee’s arm with her free one she let them lead her on further. Truth be told she was a bit excited to hear Oliver sing the next bit. He, of course, didn't disappoint, appearing in the road and with his thick accent sang his part, though the dancing was noticeably not as enthusiastic as the other two.

“Yeh, it's sad, believe me, Missy  
When you're born to be a sissy  
Without the vim and verve  
But I could show my prowess  
Be a lion, not a mouse  
If I only had the nerve.”

Hermione was now laughing outloud as she once again let her companions lead her forward to whatever came next. They were now down on the main floor of the shop, and it seemed as though someone had thrown a handful of Peruvian Instant Darkness powder at them, they couldn't see a thing. Slowly the room became lighter, a green haze settling around them. After a few moments things became clearer and they could make out several people milling around the room all dressed in various shades of green. As the room cleared further they could see that the room itself had changed. Gone were the previous halloween decorations, now everything was green. Green marble walls embedded with large emeralds, large green sofas and tables sat around the perimeter.

“Come forth, Hermione Granger.” A voice boomed from one end of the room where a tall curtain was hanging. All at once the people who were milling about the room made their way to the sofas around the room and took a seat.

“Bloody prat,” Hermione muttered to herself as she took a few steps forward. She could see where this was going now.

“Why have you come to see the great and powerful Wizard of Oz?” the voice called out.

“I was led here, your excellency,” she said, knowing this was not the answer he was looking for.

“Nonsense, you have come to tell the great wizard your hearts desire. Go on then, what do you wish?”

“A wish, yeah?” Hermione asked. She looked around the room quickly as her cheeks began to flush slightly. “I feel like I have nearly everything I could need.”

“Need, sure. But what do you want? What can the great wizard of Oz give you?” the booming voice called out.

“What would you recommend?”

“Blimey lass, you sure aren't going to make this easy for the bloke are ya?” Oliver called from his place next to Percy on one of the green sofas.

Sending a quick wink to him, Hermione smiled sweetly and waited for the voice to speak again.

“My suggestion would be a strapping young wizard,” the voice answered.

“Whatever would I need a wizard for?” Hermione asked, failing to hide the grin on her face.

“Well, I mean… bloody hell woman,” the voice said a bit flustered. The curtain on the wall was wrenched open and Fred came stalking out. “You know, I have put a lot of effort into this. You could do the polite thing and help me out.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Hermione said sarcastically, though she seemed unable to stop smiling. “I’m just not sure what exactly it is you want me to say. In the movie, as you know, all Dorothy wants is to go home. I don't particularly wish to go home just yet. It seems like things are just starting to get interesting.”

“Alright, here it is, you very unhelpful, though exceptionally beautiful witch, I’m mad for you. I want nothing more than for you to take me seriously and let me take you out. I was hoping that after you saw how much work I put into this you would see how much I really mean it. I even had to promise Harry to Oliver.”

“What?” Ginny shouted at them.

“Not now Gin, you said you'd do anything to help out,” Fred said waving a hand dismissively at his little sister.

“It's just a few quidditch matches, not like he’s off to live with Oliver and Percy,” George added helpfully.

“That’s just as bad,” Ginny muttered before gesturing to Fred to continue.

“You've really gone to a lot of trouble,” Hermione said, looking a bit nervous now. “Can we maybe talk in private?”

Fred’s shoulders slumped slightly but waved his wand turning the music back up and led her to an alcove behind the curtain.

“You do believe I’m serious about taking you out don't you?”

“Yes, you have more than proven that, it’s just…” she hesitated.

“Just what? You don't find me attractive?” Fred supplied in an attempt at casual.

“Of course I do, it isn't that?”

“I just really like you, I think you like me as well-" Fred began, but was cut off as Hermione rushed toward him and pressed her lips to his.

"All I was going to say," Hermione said as they pulled apart a few moments later, "is that I thought our first kiss should be a bit more private.”

"Oh, well that's okay, shall we make our second kiss private too?" Fred asked and pulled her closer again.

**

Fred and Hermione had been behind the curtain for several minutes and George was starting to get anxious. He felt like he knew for sure Hermione felt the same way as Fred but their continued absence was making him nervous.

A look over at his mum wringing her hands propelled him into action. He walked to the edge of the curtain and pulled it back gently. A smile spread over his face and he stepped back quickly.

“Diffindo,” George muttered, pointing his wand at the top of the curtain.

The curtain fell to the ground and everyone in the room turned as one to see Fred and Hermione embracing each other passionately. It took several moments for the pair to become aware of the audience. Fred lifted his head with a wide grin while Hermione, who was now a very deep shade of red stood behind him as if to hide herself.

“Well, love, looks like we've lost our privacy now,” Fred said quietly as the room erupted into applause.

“Yes, well, what do you say we get out of here?” Hermione muttered into his ear as she continued to stand just behind him.

“Oi you lot!” Fred called out to the crowd. They quieted at once. “So as you can see, the plan worked, we are going to go… discuss things further. Thank you everyone for your help and enjoy the rest of the party.”

With that Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione, who was now laughing along with everyone else, and disapperated.


End file.
